1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image diagnostic device that comprises a combination of an X-ray CT device and a nuclear medical diagnostic device (for example, a PET device).
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in medical image diagnostic devices have been remarkable, and they are used for early-stage discovery of diseases, confirmation of the location and shape/size of lesions, and the monitoring of treatment progress, thus contributing to the improvement of medical welfare. There are many types of these medical image diagnostic devices used, for example X-ray diagnostic devices, ultrasound diagnostic devices X-ray CT devices, magnetic resonance imaging devices, nuclear medical diagnostic devices, etc., according to the diagnostic objectives.
Each of these medical image diagnostic devices has, respectively, different functional characteristics, and in recent times, by obtaining diagnostic images of the same patient (subject) through multiple medical image diagnostic devices, more definite diagnoses are being performed. For example, comprehensive observation is being performed of internal morphological information, obtained as cross-sectional images and three-dimensional images by means of an X-ray CT device, and information about human tissue physiological functions and biochemical metabolic functions, obtained through imaging the dose distribution of radioactive isotopes by means of a nuclear medical diagnostic device.
In this case, X-ray CT devices and nuclear medical diagnostic devices, even if they are within the same medical facility, are normally placed in separate imaging rooms, and imaging requires subjects to be moved between the respective imaging rooms, placing a heavy burden on the subjects. Also, regarding subjects with limited mobility, members of the medical staff have to place them on gurneys and transport them in that state to the respective imaging rooms, so one cannot ignore the burden on medical staff.
Thus, while reducing such burdens on the subject and medical staff, various complex devices have been suggested wherein, in order to raise the diagnostic effectiveness, X-ray CT device pedestals and nuclear medical diagnostic device pedestals are arranged and placed within the same imaging room, and regarding the subject, who lies on the top surface of a shared imaging bed, it has become possible to carry out imaging, in order and consecutively, by means of an X-ray CT device and a nuclear medical diagnostic device (see Japanese published unexamined application publication number 2005-348841).
The complex devices described in Japanese publication number 2005-348841 are configured respectively as independent X-ray CT device pedestals and nuclear medical diagnostic device pedestals, but recently, there have been proposals to house the imaging part of an X-ray CT device and the imaging part of a PET device in one pedestal.
Incidentally, with X-ray CT devices and PET devices, the subject is made to lie on the top surface of the bed, and sent into the imaging part, which is formed in the shape of a hollow tube (dome-shaped), following which image data is collected, but with medical image diagnostic devices that are configured as a single unit combining an X-ray CT device and a PET device, the length (depth) of the imaging part for positioning the subject and collecting image data increases. In particular, current X-ray CT devices have become capable, for example, of simultaneously imaging 256 slices, incorporating multiple rows of sensors, and for this reason the length of the imaging part has increased dramatically, while the length has also increased of the imaging part of the hollow tube formed between the front cover and rear cover of medical image diagnostic device pedestals that are configured as a single unit combining an X-ray CT device and a PET device.
With the increase in the length of the imaging part of the hollow tube, it was difficult for illumination light from the exterior (in other words, from within the imaging room) to enter this location, so the interior of the imaging part turned out dark, and it was difficult to adequately brighten the interior of the imaging part, even if the illumination of the imaging room was brightened. Also, between the imaging start point and reaching the completion point, this dark imaging part accounts for a large portion of the subject's field of vision, and so there was the problem of causing significant distress to the subject. Furthermore, for the collection of image data by means of a PET device (hereafter, “PET imaging”), usually the time taken is around 30 minutes, and during this time, the subject must remain still, lying within the imaging part, thereby imparting distress and a sense of being enclosed.
In addition, with conventional X-ray CT devices, in the edges of the imaging part, namely the covers of the pedestal's front surface and rear surface, a display mechanism is provided. Thus, the subject viewing this display is able to be aware of the progress of the imaging, the start and stop of holding the breath, the continuous time that the breath is held, etc., but with a medical image diagnostic device pedestal that is a single unit combining an X-ray CT device and a PET device, the length of the imaging part is dramatically longer, and from within the imaging part, the display mechanism located in the edges cannot be viewed. Hence, disadvantageously, from both the perspective of the person performing the imaging and the perspective of the subject, the display mechanism's functions cannot be adequately utilized.